Anya-Alli Friendship
The friendship between Anya MacPherson and Alli Bhandari formed in the eighth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Friendship History Overview Anya and Alli developed a sister-like friendship when Anya began dating Alli's brother Sav. Without a female role model to help her understand the opposite sex, Alli frequently sought out Anya's advice on boys and relationships. In return, Alli gave Anya tips on how to win over the strict Bhandari parents, and helped her understand their Muslim religion. Season 8 In Uptown Girl (2), Alli threatens Sav that she will tell their parents about Anya if he doesn't keep her double clothes life a secret. After Bruce finishes reading his poem at lunch, Anya asks Sav where her poem is, and Alli mocks him, saying the poem would say, "Dearest Anya, I'd miss you when you're gone-ya." Alli tries to sit with Sav and Anya at their table, but Sav tells her that the prior week she sat with them was a freebie, and she would have to find her own friends now. Anya does nothing to stop Sav. In With or Without You, Anya and Alli are both going on an overnight school trip in the woods. Before the bus leaves, Anya and Alli are both freshening up in the bathroom together, where Alli changes out of her parent-approved clothes. Anya tells her that she thought that Alli hated camping, and Alli reaffirms that does, but she hopes to catch something other than bugs, referring to a boy. Anya realizes that she likes someone and asks who, but Alli tells her that she'll reveal who it is if things work out, whilst saying that Sav can't know, as he has a different set of rules than she does. Anya states that her parents let Alli come on the trip, though Alli reveals she sold them on it for the educational value at a family dinner. Anya is surprised at the mention of a family dinner, as she was not invited and had not met Sav's family yet, and she asks Alli who was all there. Alli says basically all of her family, but also states that it was boring. This information leads the temporary breakup of Anya and Sav for not inviting her to the family dinner. Anya and Sav reconcile after the bus ride and are playing a wilderness game when Alli approaches them. Sav is annoyed with her presence, as he was beginning to try to sell the idea to Anya of having sex with her, but Anya tells her it is all right. Anya tells Alli that it is actually a fun game, and shows her how to play. After Alli and Sav get into a fight and he sends her to her tent, Anya and Alli are later talking about it. Anya tells her that he is just worried about his little sister because he cares about her, but Alli just says that he is worried about their family's reputation. Alli tells Anya that he sounded just like her father, saying if Anya ever met her father, then she'd understand. Anya says she wish she could meet him, and Alli agrees, saying family dinners would be way less boring with Anya there, which causes Anya to smile and thank her. Anya then questions her, asking what it would take for Sav to introduce her to his parents, and Alli jokingly says her being Muslim. Later, Sav is yelling at Alli on the bus because he found out she was alone with Johnny in a tent, and Alli mentions that he was with Anya, but he brushes it off, focusing on her situation instead of his. However, Anya notices his double standard and breaks up with him, as everything Sav was saying to Alli also applied to her, which he failed to realize. In Lost In Love (1), Anya tells Alli about who sent her the rose. In Causing a Commotion, Anya eats dinner with Alli and the Bhandari family. In Heat of the Moment, Anya defends Alli when she's teased by Bruce the Moose and Derek. Then Alli tells Anya that she hates Holly J. and Anya tells her to join the club, based on what happened between Holly J. and Anya last year. When Alli's "I hate Holly J." group gets popular, Alli and Anya are chanting "I hate Holly J." along with the other students. At The Dot, Anya and Alli are talking about how Alli has to go apologize to Holly J., and Anya brings her to Holly J.'s. house to do so. In Heart of Glass, Alli asks Mia and Anya if their boyfriends are ever not "in the mood." The girls then proceed to tell Alli that Johnny was "with" a lot of other girls at Lakehurst, or, in Mia's words, "he was a total dog." Season 9 In Why Can't This Be Love? (2), Anya visits the Bhandari house and Alli answers the door, and she asks to talk to Sav. Alli's curious to what it's about, but Anya tells her it's nothing and Alli calls their relationship intense and high school drama 24/7. Season 10 In Breakaway (1), Alli confronts Sav, saying that she's going to get off easy for any of her future wrongdoings when their parents find out about Anya's pregnancy. She remarks that Sav and Anya are weird when she realizes they're only using the fake pregnancy so Sav can further himself in the presidential campaign against Holly J. Trivia *Alli was indirectly the cause for two of Sav and Anya's break-ups. She told Anya about the family dinner, and when Sav was yelling at Alli on the bus, Anya noticed his double standard. *Both girls have had pregnancy scares: Anya in Why Can't This Be Love (2) and Alli in Say It Ain't So (1). *They have both had a rivalry with Holly J. Sinclair, who was Anya's best friend. Holly J. likewise dated Sav. *Owen Milligan took an interest in both, though only Anya had a relationship with him. *Both mean (or meant) a lot to Sav. *They both had a conflict with their best friends. *In Heat of the Moment, Anya joined Alli's anti-Holly J. Facerange group "I Hate Holly J." Gallery With-or-without-you-9.jpg 455.PNG With-or-without-you-7.jpg 455y.JPG HOTM27.jpg HOTM28.jpg HOTM18.jpg Degrassi the next generation season 8.jpg Season10-degrassi1.png 15 (5).jpg 87u9i.png 789u9u.png 89798u.png 87898ui.png 987uoi7h.png 897uut.png 89uji.png 87yuhut.png 8uiod.png 066.jpg tumblr_lydrdlamhY1qmt5d8o1_540.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10